Translation of Shin Novel Jurai
by USSRman45
Summary: This is the story about Azusa, the emperor of Jurai and how he met his wives Funaho and Misaki.


**- Book 1 JURAI -**

This story follows the man called Azusa, who is to become the King of Jurai. The story is divided into two parts: the present, where he meets Funaho, and the past when he was a child. The story of the beginning of all...

In the present, Azusa was a young man of the house Masaki with a problem. Though claiming he was going into space for training, he was actually seeking to get away from a woman -- Seto. Seto was the wife of Utsumi, of the household of the Kamiki family, and the mother of Misaki (Ayeka and Sasami's mother). She was called "The Terrifying Princess of Jurai". Seto was indeed terrible in a way, and that was causing dismay in those around her. She was a powerful and dominant member of the court. Because of this, she wielded a large influence on Azusa (and later Funaho and Yosho). Seto was continually trying to introduce girls to Azusa to marry, until Azusa could stand it no longer and decided to run away. (In fact, Seto was only having fun with Azusa, chasing him around with eligible brides. She enjoyed seeing his distress.)

During his trip into space, Azusa happened to meet Kagato and Ryoko (with Ryo-ohki). A battle ensued and he was defeated. He had to retreat from Kagato, finding that the Light Hawk Wings were not able to defend against the attacks from Ryo-ohki. The battle was tough and a space distortion was generated by the two powerful ships, Ryo-ohki and "Kirito", Azusa's ship.

When things looked bad for Azusa, Tsunami appeared and transported Azusa and his ship far away from the battle site -- to Earth.

On Earth, Azusa helped a lady with some bandits. At her house, he recuperated from the injuries of the battle. Her name was Funaho. During his stay, he began to fall in love with her and finally, after the battle with the gangs (that were actually space gangs), he decided to take her to Jurai as his first wife.

During his stay with Funaho, Azusa told her about his childhood The stories of how his mother and father met, the event that changed his point of view concerning Seto, his first meeting with Mitsuki and the day when he gained his tree, Kirito.

Amame and Kazuki(part 1)

Azusa's father, Yotsuga Kazuki was a cadet of the Galaxy Police. He was posted to Jurai and there he was to meet Amame, who was a daughter of the Masaki family, one of the four imperial houses. There was a custom in Jurai that whenever a new officer was posted to Jurai, an event (or more a trial) was held for him. The event was quite simple: he must help a lady escape from some drunks. If he succeeded, then he would pass the test. If he failed, he must go back to where he came from. As was well known, no normal person could match up to a Jurai warrior and this test was only to find out if the officer had guts. However, not many had passed this trial. Azusa's father, too, had to face that trial the day he arrived, but an accident occurred. Kazuki actually ran into a real group of drunks, not the test ones. Fortunately, he was able to help the girl, but he was done to a frazzle. Those who were watching just thought it was another trial and no one tried to stop it, except for Amame. She was there to watch the trial with her friends, but noticing that the place where Kazuki was beaten was different from where she had heard, she realized what was happening and intervened.

After she easily got rid of the rowdies, she asked, "Why did you not use your blaster?"  
"There were a lot of people around, and I also didn't want to hurt those fellows."  
"Ha! Oh, there is no one clumsy enough here to be shot by you."  
"Er, well, I suppose that is true."  
"Well, after all -- you have helped out the girl, so it seems that you have passed the trial."  
"Thank you."  
"But, I think you need to train yourself a bit more."  
Though astonished at his foolishness, she admired his determination and so began to teach the Jurai martial arts to Kazuki as an apology for the accident. The relationship between Azusa's mother and father grew.

When the time came for Kazuki to return to a post on his own planet, Azusa's mother gave up her place in the imperial house and went with him, and there they were married. Though it might be thought difficult for one of the imperial houses to leave, it was actually quite easy to give up her (or his) place. All she(or he) had to do was to root his or her imperial tree to the earth of Jurai. It was not allowed for the descendants of such a person to come back to Jurai as an imperial family member unless two of the other three families accepted their return.

It sounded as if Azusa's mother had worried over her decision, which Azusa guessed, but the fact was that while she did worry about her imperial tree, she did not about leaving the imperial family. As one of the Jurai people, who are descended from pirates, she was strong and got used to the life in the new world. There they had a boy, who they named Azusa. A simple life, but they were happy.

Seto and Azusa(part 2)

(8 years later)

A lady from Jurai came to visit them one day to meet with Azusa's mother. She was from one of the imperial families of Jurai, the house of Kamiki. Her name was Seto. Amame was a pupil of Seto and also her friend. This was the first time Azusa and Seto met.

During this visit, Seto proposed to his parents that she would like to take Azusa back to Jurai to be the next leader of the house of Masaki. After Azusa's mother had left Jurai, several things had happened and now no heir to the house existed. This was the reason for her visit. To return Azusa to the imperial house the other three houses (the house of Kamiki of Seto, the house of Amaki of the present King of Jurai and the house of Tatsuki) had granted their permission.

However, Azusa himself refused to go to Jurai. It was hard for an 8 year old boy to separate from his father and mother, but his parents still felt an obligation to the Masaki family and tried to convince their son. Many times they tried, but always Azusa shook his head. He was satisfied with his present life and had no wish to leave it, but there was another reason. As was the rule of the Jurai, Azusa's mother could not return to Jurai unless permission was granted. Only for Azusa had permission been given, and not for his mother. For this reason, Azusa felt resentment towards Jurai. Seto persisted in her attempts to persuade Azusa, but the boy was adamant.

"I hate you! Get out of here!" Azusa cried, glowering at Seto.   
"Oh, you are so cheerful!" replied Seto showing no care for his anger.  
"Shut up! I said get out of here!"  
"He-he. Oh, how scary you are."

Regarding both of them, Azusa's mother sighed and murmured, "Now Azusa will not be able to escape from her."

"Because of this?" Azusa's father asked his wife. "Anyway, as it has been decided in Jurais high council, he won't be able to get out of it -- can he?'  
"Seto is not a person who makes one-sided decisions. I think everything depended on Azusa's will. But now..."  
"But now?" asked Azusa's father.  
"With those in whom she is pleased, Seto is sure to get her way. I am afraid that she will lead Azusa to say he _wants_ to go to Jurai."  
"Make Azusa say so?" Kazuki, facing the two again, asked her in surprise. "How? Isn't she angry at being shouted at like that?"

"She absolutely is enjoying it. Seto likes these things."

As Azusa's mother said, Seto came to their house whenever she had time. She never tried to convince him, but only laughed watching Azusa puffing out his cheeks in anger; and this made him puff out his cheeks more. It seemed that Seto tried to make him angry on purpose. When it was time for his parents to come to his class at school, she appeared saying that she was his mother. When he was sleeping, she sat beside him and watched him all night. She tried to bathe with him, took his sweets, tickled him, kissed him, ran after him. She seemed only another teasing child to him now.  
"Seto-sama! Please don't take the joy of being a mother from me!" Azusa's mother once begged Seto.  
"Oh, dont be bothersome! You can have another child. Azusa is mine now," Seto simply answered and ran after Azusa again.

Seto's teasing... er no, Seto's love for Azusa grew larger and larger, while Azusa's cheeks puffed out more and more. Being displeased, on the other hand, meant that he cared about her and the young boy did not notice that the space for Seto in his heart was turning out to be bigger as time passed.

Then one day there was a large-scale invasion of pirates at the colony where Azusa and his family were living. Their aim was to capture the citys resources. But the colony had a strong defense system of its own, as such an attack had been suspected, but the scale of the attack over came it. Azusa's parents took command of the people of the colony and the citizens fought well even though they were out numbered. However, as the battle went on the harder it became for them to defend the colony, until finally the wall fell and the raiders poured in.  
At that moment, Azusa was at the rear side of the colony fighting alone against the pirates. Most of the forces of the colony were defending the main gate and none were placed as a rearguard. It was there the pirates entered. Azusa's parents were at the front and Azusa could not expect help from there. He had to fight on his own. Only 10 years old, he had learned the martial arts of Jurai from his mother who was once one of the imperial family and so was able to hold them off. The invaders did not guess such a boy would be able to keep them from overcoming the city. He fought them a long time, until the front force was broken and he was surrounded. Facing the pirates alone, in front and behind, nothing could be done.   
"Hmm. Never would I have thought that such a kid could put up such a fight," grumbled the pirates and they hurt the young captive again and again. No fear showed in the young boy's eyes, but Azusa rebuked himself in his heart that he could not protect his people. If only he had more power, he would not have let them overcome him. If only he had more strength, he could have saved everyone. More mortified at his failings than the pain, he did not cry out no matter how hard they beat him. This made the pirates even more furious, and in the end they pulled out their guns and aimed at him.  
"You little..."  
Azusa was now facing death; the reaper was laying his sickle across his neck, when a voice was heard above the racket.  
"He is not a boy whom you can touch with such dirty hands."

The voice was of Kamiki Seto transporting just in front of the pirates. With grace she moved through them as if there was nothing to fear and approached Azusa slowly, step by step.  
"Wha...! What did you come for! Get away from here, you grimalkin!" Azusa cried out.  
"Ah! So you do care about me?" Called a cantankerous old woman, Seto laughed happily.  
Having a beautiful lady before them, the bandits surrounded her, looking her up and down. It was obvious what they desired. However, they did not seem to notice that the costume she wore was the full-dress of the imperial family of Jurai.  
"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Azusa, to whom one of the gangs gave a kick. Not weighing so much, Azusa rolled several times and groaned in pain and chagrin.  
"_I told you, do not touch him with your dirty hands,_" uttered Seto, changing her tone. Feeling the burning force of Seto, Azusa was excited and had gooseflesh all over him.

Showing a lascivious smile, one of the pirates tried to touch Seto's chest. There was an explosion. In seconds the pirates who were near her were slashed down, while more bursts of light appeared in the sky and a scream could be heard through the receiver.  
"It's a light-wing sail! It's a Jurai ship!"  
"Surrender, now," Seto called to the hundreds of pirates who were circling her. Gentle was her voice, but an overpowering pressure was contained in it, though none of them noticed it.

"What can you do alone, lady," said the pirates drawing closer to her. "Hehehe! Capturing one of the imperial family of Jurai will be something!"

All of them pointed their guns at her.  
"What the... ? Are they so stupid?" Azusa thought, feeling the force from Seto. Azusa tried to quell his fear, for only he seemed aware that Seto was now beyond human existence.  
"Ha!" she laughed and then disappeared -- at least to the pirates it looked so. Even Azusa could only see the lambency of her vision. No one could understand what had happened. Several seconds later, the pirates who were there by hundreds were all stunned. In the middle of the pile of bandits, Seto stood calmly; showing no sign of the effort. Her eyes gently fell on Azusa.  
"You have performed well," she said in a far different tone than she used to do before. Azusa shivered at the supreme beauty and ferociousness of Seto, standing there surrounded by fallen pirates. It was not fear Azusa felt, but the blood of Jurai inside him awakening. Tears appeared in his eyes, caused by the excitement of seeing the actions that he desired to carry out himself.

He said to her, "I want to be strong, too. Strong enough to protect my mother and others."  
"If you really feel so, come with me," she said holding out her hand to Azusa. Setos voice held a fierce pressure. Facing a torrential force that no common man could resist, Azusa reached out and grabbed her hand. As Azusa's mother had foreseen, Seto made Azusa wish to join her in returning to Jurai.

Mitsuki and Azusa(part 3)

After Azusa started his new life on Jurai he had a lot to learn, and day-by-day he had to work on his training to be the head of an imperial family. As a protector, Seto was always with him, so when he arrived at manhood, his once light love for her had increased with the daily, hard exercises and her constant attention. Seto herself had noticed his feelings and she tried to deal with Azusa very carefully. Once, her friend, who was aware of the way Azusa looked at Seto, asked her about this.

Seto replied laughing, "If I had not known my husband..."   
However hard the training was, Azusa never gave up, especially in the martial arts. But there were some things that he did not like, and he could not bear the cultural studies. Practice for the tea ceremony, paintings, flower piece arrangement, etiquette, etc. Especially he did not like the dancing. He always ran away from Seto when the practice started.

"Oh, wait!" Seto always ran after him.  
"How can I wear such things! You always want to put that ribbon on me!"  
"You can't get away from me. Give up, Azusa-chan!'  
"Don't call me Azusa-chan!"  
Indeed, never could Azusa get away from her, but never had she scolded him as this chase was itself part of the training.  
Three years had passed since Azusa came to Jurai and he was 13 years old.  
Then one day...

That day too Azusa was running away from Seto. Azusa had learned how to set traps now and tried to escape from Seto using them. But she was overmatching him and laid traps in his path. This time he was caught in a transporter port.

"Aaaaaah! That grimalkin!" he cried jumping out to somewhere. He expected Seto would be waiting in front of him, her hand on her waist, but actually he was transported to a beautiful garden where a lady was playing a Jurai lute in a silvery melody. The tune held Azusa's heart and he stood there till the song ended.

"Oh, its been a long time since I had a guest. I am pleased to meet you," she said, gracefully laying the lute on her lap and turning to Azusa.  
Hearing her speak Azusa was brought back to reality.  
"Seto is not here, master Azusa," she smiled.  
"Wh... How do you know about that? Why do you know my name, er .. ma'am?" he asked her in wonder.  
"Calling Lady Seto a grimalkin? Everyone knows about you, master Azusa," she replied laughing in a tender tone.  
"Oh.. I see. Er... I am sorry to disturb you, ma'am. I will go now." Bowing he turned to leave. The lady looked so delicate that he felt his presence would break her mood.

"Master Azusa," the lady said. "If you would not mind, may we talk for awhile?'  
Azusa halted. "But..."  
"If I am not troubling you?"

Laying her lute aside, she looked at Azusa with a sad look. Azusa was not old enough to know how to make a polite excuse to leave, but he suddenly decided that he wanted to stay and speak to this lady.  
"Er.. no." he answered. "Ah! Thank you." She smiled happily. Her name was Amaki Mitsuki. She was beautiful, beautiful as her name (Mitsuki means beautiful moon), and she was delicate and exquisite like a moon. Her light blue hair gleamed in silver and waved down longer than Azusa's height. Her age seemed to be similar to that of Seto's. She told Azusa that she was weak and had stayed in this garden since she was born. They enjoyed the time together and Azusa promised that he would visit her again, while she asked him to keep the meeting a secret. Afterwards, Azusa would frequently stop by and spend time with her.

One day he had a terrible time, having to dance dressed like girl in front of the invited members of the imperial families. Mitsuki smiled at Azusa who was complaining to her, having his cheeks puffed out.   
"You look like a full moon with your cheeks puffed out like that, Azusa-chan."  
Whenever Azusa acted like a child, she called him 'Azusa-chan' like Seto did, but not in the same teasing way. Kindness and softness filled her tone and never had he felt any resentment against it. Actually, he puffed out his cheeks on purpose in order to be teased in that soft way.  
"Darling Azusa-chan... oh, I am sorry. You do not like to be called that," Mitsuki said to him.  
"Oh, no. I don't care. I don't like it because Seto-sama calls me that as she is teasing me."  
"Then, may I call you Azusa-chan from now on?" she asked him, to which he replied by nodding his head yes.  
"Will you please call me Mitsuki?" she asked.  
"I'll think about it."  
"Thank you, Azusa-chan. Oh, look. It is a full moon tonight. Lets go out to the terrace."  
Mitsuki and Azusa walked outside together to watch the moon.  
The terrace stood on the top of a small hill, where the sky was full of stars, and the earth of Jurai was covered with a sea of trees. In the sky, the moon of Jurai (whose size is one/thirteenth of Jupiter) gently lighted the forests. The city could be seen through the trees, but it blended well and the landscape was not spoiled.  
For a while they watched the scenery in silence, then fog began to cover the area.  
"We can't see it any more," Azusa remarked to her, watching the moon being hidden by the

fog.  
"It is the Sealing of the Fog," Mitsuki replied, watching the moon vanish also.  
"Sealing of the Fog?" he asked.  
"It is an old story. A long time ago, there was a goddess of the moon and many fell in love with her. But none could reach the moon in the sky. Among these gods, only the god of the water could hold her by mirroring her image on the water. The other gods envied the god of the water and splashed the water, causing the moon to disappear from its surface. When the goddess returned to the sky from the water, the god of the water hid her by a fog so as not to let the other gods see her again. This is why the fog appears on the nights when the most beautiful full moon can be seen."

She spoke to Azusa, who stood looking at her as she gazed at the sky, and he was lost in admiration of her beauty.  
"Azusa-chan, this is about the Sealing of the Fog... Aahh!"

She crouched down on the floor.  
"Mitsuki-sama?" cried out Azusa, and rushed to her. "I'll call for a doctor!"  
"No! If you call for someone, Azusa-chan, you will..."

With a frowning face, Mitsuki grabbed onto Azusa. "Me? What... But..."  
"I am fine. I was just dizzy. It often happens." "Are you really all right?"

Seeing her nodding to him, he managed to breath again, but holding her so close caused his heart to beat rapidly.  
"Your eyes..," he said. Facing her so closely, he noticed for the first time that the color of her eyes did not match. "The colors are different. Oops! I'm sorry."  
"It is all right. Please do not be concerned."

Helped by Azusa she stood up. Azusa tried to escort her to the large bench inside the chamber garden when the voice of a woman was heard and he halted.  
"Mitsuki-sama, Mitsuki-sama..." someone called.  
Usually, only the Guardian Unit could enter the garden, but there must have been some way to observe Mitsuki's condition and someone had come to see about her. Hearing the voice, Mitsuki stepped away from Azusa. It seemed that she was apprehensive about the person approaching.  
"Oh no! You must hurry!" She turned to Azusa and hastened him to leave.  
"But..." Azusa was worried about her.  
"I am all right. So please..."  
To her suppliant face Azusa hesitated, but finally left the room. However, unnoticed a lady's maid was watching them from the shadows.

The next day, Azusa was uneasy thinking about Mitsuki and visited her garden to meet with her. There, Amaki Shyuzan was waiting for him. He told Azusa that entering the garden was against the law. Azusa had broken it. He also called Mitsuki shameful, which Azusa could not understand and asked Shyuzan to explain himself.  
Showing a nasty smile, Shyuzan began to talk about Mitsukis secret.

Mitsuki had a special ability. She could synchronize with the Heaven's Tree (Tenjyu) growing in the imperial palace and obtain knowledge of what had happened around it. The Heaven's Tree was a huge tree in which the imperial palace existed, and where the imperial families lived and all the political circles were incorporated. This meant that Mitsuki could learn the secrets of the imperial families, whether it was an official problem or a private matter.

When Mitsuki was a child, a person of the Masaki family who accidentally discovered her ability, tried to overthrow the present King of Jurai by gaining internal information on the Amaki family. The conspiracy had failed and her ability had been discovered. Since then, she was only allowed to meet the King of Jurai and no one else -- especially a candidate for the next King of Jurai. Meeting with her was a criminal act.

"I can know everything, even here in this garden, that occurs near the Heaven's Tree. So I was always -- watching. I saw the chase between you and Seto-sama. You looked so joyful, so -- I just wanted to have a talk with you, and -- and I set the transporter to bring you here," Mitsuki said to Azusa in a low tone, her face sad.  
With her words, Azusa's heart soared.

Mitsuki- watching his chase with Seto.  
Mitsuki- who was looking forward to meeting him.  
Mitsuki- who chose him.

He was glad, thrilled to know Mitsuki needed him.

But Shyuzan accused her, vilified her, tormented her, and called her a spy, a disgrace and a vicious woman. At this, Azusa lost his patience. He drew his sword and headed for Shyuzan. Azusa was good, but Shyuzan was just a bit better and Azusa fell. As Shyuzan was about to

finish him, Mitsuki threw herself between them and demanded Shyuzan leave the room. Shyuzan

did so, but Azusa knew the matter was not settled. One of his house had tried to overthrow

the king, and Shyuzan and the king were both of house Amaki. And Mitsuki...poor Mitsuki.  
The same strong resolve rose in Azusa's heart as it did three years ago. He wanted to be stronger! He promised to be stronger. The full moon shone on the two left behind in the garden, and no fog was there to hide it.

When Azusa woke up, he found himself arrested and inside the prison of the imperial palace. The prison was built out of the imperial tree and, even for a top Jurai warrior, escape from it was difficult. But having learned the way to communicate with the imperial trees from Seto through their chases he managed to get out. Finding the transporter blocked, he reached the terrace of Mitsuki's garden by climbing the Heaven's Tree sidewall. There he found Mitsuki was meeting with the King of Jurai (who was her grandfather), weeping for Azusa and for her fate.

Waiting for the king to leave the room, Azusa crept in and called to her.  
"Mitsuki!"  
"Azusa-chan? How did you come here...?" she replied in surprise.  
"'Mitsuki," he said. Not answering her question Azusa grabbed her hand. "Let's get away from Jurai!"  
"What?"  
"It is because you are near the Heaven's Tree that you are kept here, isn't it? Then you just have to leave Jurai. I promise I will always be with you."  
"Azusa-chan..."

As Azusa gazed at her dear face, tears began to pour from Mitsuki's eyes.  
"You told me you wanted to see the outside world, didn't you? Then I'll take you there. Let's go together."  
"Azusa-chan... But you have just returned to Jurai."  
"I wanted to be strong, strong enough to protect my mother and the people around me. I didn't want to join the imperial family or to be king. I don't care about such things!"

Azusa poured out his feelings, which he had kept in his heart. He was not old enough to use the exact words for what he felt, but what he said was enough.  
"I don't have -- have the right for it."  
But she could not accept his feelings.

There was a clapping of hands from behind them.  
"Who is it?" cried Azusa. "Aarh! No! Seto-sama!"  
It was indeed Seto, who said, "You are the first person who said Jurai does not matter,

Azusa-chan."  
"D- Don't call me Azusa-chan, you grimalkin!" he shouted.  
"It seems that I can't call you Azusa-chan anymore," she murmured in a sad tone, then looked at Azusa, her face straightening. "I'm sorry, but you can't take Mitsuki-dono with you."  
"Why?" he demanded.  
"Because I will not allow you to."  
"Wha..!"

Suddenly Seto released her power, her force now far above that when she faced the pirates three years ago. Teaching Azusa for more than 3 years as a protector she knew that she could not overcome him without using all of her strength. Still Azusa drew his sword and faced her,

never flinching.  
"What?" He himself couldn't understand what made him do so, but automatically he sprung over Seto.  
To this Seto showed an expression of surprise and joy. "Oh, ho!" she laughed  
Usually those who face such power run away, but it is hard to escape from one who over-matches you, and in this case it was best to step forward and fight rather than trying to run off.  
Diving towards her, Azusa swung his blade down while Seto fended it with her sword. Energy sparks flashed out from their weapons, and in the light of the sparks Azusa thought that he saw Seto smiling kindly.  
"You have become strong," Seto murmured in a small tone which none could hear.  
And then Azusa lost consciousness.

Kirito(part4)

Several days later, the high council of Jurai was convened and all the leaders of the imperial families were summoned to attend. Azusa was prepared for the judgment, which could be hard for him and for Mitsuki. However, what was declared in council was that Azusa would undergo the performance of the tree selection ceremony. He was surprised but accepted the Kings words.  
Behind this, there had been a negotiation between Seto and Shyuzan, which no one else could hear. In the Jurai court, one can speak with others without any interference by using a special temporary shell. In one, Seto told Shyuzan if he confronted Azusa concerning his meeting with Mitsuki, then she would have to tell about the spy, her ladys maid, he had sent into Mitsuki's room. None were allowed to enter her room on any occasion, and if Azusa was to be incriminated then Shyuzan too would be accused. Because of this, Shyuzan declined his accusation of Azusa.

The next day, the ceremony of the tree selection was held. For the ceremony more than three people must attend as witnesses, but a large crowd of members of each imperial family participated in it to observe, as many loved this wild, but pure, little boy. Azusa headed to the transporter. If a tree of the second generation accepted the candidate then he would be transported to the next floor and face each tree until he found the one that called. If he was not transported, a third generation tree would be given to him. Usually, for most of the people of the imperial families, a third generation tree was given and few were transported to the next stage.  
The view changed as Azusa stepped into the transporter and he was carried inside the Heaven's Tree where the second generation stood. The King, Seto, Kotono (leader of the Tatsuki family) and Mitsuki followed. They walked to each tree and, though all the trees greeted Azusa, none accepted him as its partner. They were confused, but finally realized the answer. Azusa was to move to the next stage, the floor of the first generation. They were surprised at this, as only three persons had passed to this stage through the history of Jurai. Mitsuki led Azusa to the next transporter and there they vanished, while the three left behind watched them go. The King's heart filled with grief and love for his granddaughter.

In front of Azusa stood a tree far larger than those of the second generation.  
"Incredible," he murmured in surprise, and even thought that he had been transported outside of the Heaven's Tree. As far as he could see, lakes and blue skies went on and on. From where Azusa stood, five passes led and at each end stood a tree of the first generation.  
"This way, Azusa-chan," Mitsuki called to Azusa and she led him to one of the passes. During the walk Azusa kept silent as he hesitated to speak while the rite continued. There at the end of the pass stood the first generation tree.  
"Mitsuki-sama, what tree is this?" Azusa asked Mitsuki.  
"We are now alone, you and I. Please call me Mitsuki, as usual," she turned and said to Azusa.  
"Yes, alright," he smiled.  
Laying her hand on the tree, Mitsuki looked at him and said, "Azusa-chan, this is my tree."  
"What! Yours? But this is a tree of the first generation, isn't it?" Azusa asked of her in wonder. His surprise was natural as the rank of the trees held great importance in the order of the imperial families. If one had a first generation tree, it was possible to be the next King of Jurai, whether the present King chose them or not.  
"Oh, Azusa-chan. This tree still does not have a name. Will you please give it one?"  
"Give it a name? But that means that..." "Yes, I want you to take it." "Wha --what are you saying, Mitsuki? I can't take it. It's yours. Besides, I can't hear the voice of this tree."  
To this, Mitsuki replied quietly; "You already are hearing it."  
"What do you mean?" Azusa looked at Mitsuki in wonder. Then he felt something in Mitsuki, who was smiling, begin to fade.  
"Mitsuki?"  
Suddenly, Mitsuki collapsed. Azusa rushed to her and held her up.  
"Mitsuki! Hold on, Mitsuki!" Azusa cried to her.  
"I am all right."  
"Your face is so pale. You need a doctor. Lets go back!"  
"Wait! There is something I have to tell you. Please..."

Mitsuki grabbed onto Azusa desperately, but from her face life was fading rapidly.  
"What are you saying! You can tell me later. Now you need a..."  
"Please... Azusa-chan."

With pleading eyes she stared at him. Finding that her hands grabbing his sleeve were shaking, Azusa tried to convince her to return one more time.  
"But Mitsuki..." he begged her.  
"Please. There is not much time left now... so..."  
Watching her, still smiling, Azusa sensed that her time was short. He wished he could do something for her, but if there was something that the dying woman wanted to tell him, then... He held back his tears and helped her sit under the Royal tree. The flame of life inside her was fading

quickly.  
"Why? What is it?" he choked.  
Azusa shut his eyes tight not to show his tears while Mitsuki held his hand.  
"I --, I have to apologize to you for many things."  
"Because you brought me to your garden, isn't that it? I don't care. Im..."

"No, not only for that," she said sadly. "It is because of me that Azusa-chan's mother is not allowed to return to Jurai."  
"What?" Azusa opened his eyes and looked at her in shock.  
"What Shyuzan told you was not correct. Of course, Shyuzan doesnt know. No, only the King of Jurai and Seto-sama know about it."

Turning to the cloudless, blue sky, Mitsuki began to tell Azusa the truth.

Mitsuki's father was from another domain, like Azusa's father. He was actually a spy from a pirate guild, which was hostile to Jurai. Knowing of her ability, her father decided to use her to gain information on Jurai. As she was only a innocent young girl, Mitsuki synchronized to the Heaven's Tree as he told her, just to please her father, whom she loved dearly.  
One day, the minister of a domain who was a good neighbor of Jurais was attacked by a pirate fleet on a secret diplomatic mission to Jurai. The information learned from Mitsuki's ability had given the pirates the route. Fortunately, the attack was made on a large scale and Seto discovered the operation through her information net. The nearest imperial ship of the Masaki family reached the ambush site in time to help. The minister was saved, but all other ships were destroyed. Because of this incident, Seto made an internal check, wherein Mitsuki's father was found out as a spy and her ability revealed.

"Naturally it was impossible to declare the truth to others. It was obvious that the relationship between other domains would break down, and the people of Jurai would mistrust the king and also other foreigners. My ability was powerful enough to destroy any domain. Though I was only a child, what I had done was terrible and nothing could prevent me from being exiled from Jurai.

If I had been healthy, then grandfather would have done so, but... I could only live here..."

Mitsuki looked at Azusa sadly, then turned away again.  
"Could only live here?" Azusa asked.  
"I do not know if it is related to this power... but I cannot live without the help of the Royal tree. Moreover, all five Royal trees of the first generation must help me to support my life."  
"Then if you leave Jurai..."  
"When the member of the Masaki family who saved the minister from those pirates knew about this, he took all the responsibility himself -- and was exiled from Jurai, having to take everything he had -- all for me. That person -- was your mother's brother."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Not only that, but I was almost -- going to do you irreparable harm, Azusa-chan. If Shyuzan

had won... It was my fault. Yet, I kept on living, causing misery to everyone without doing

anything."  
"It's not your fault, Mitsuki! If you didn't have such powers, then you could live a normal life. Live more...!"  
"I have already lived long enough. As a member of the imperial family it might be a short time, but long enough as a normal person."

Azusa could not stand it and cried out in a louder voice.  
"But -- But you didn't get to be happy!"  
"Azusa-chan," Mitsuki turned and looked at Azusa.

"My mother and my uncle were not unhappy! It doesn't matter whether we can come back to Jurai or not! It's so silly! Look! I'm angry now and -- and if I'm angry they are laughing at me with that grimalkin! My uncle too is laughing, hearing my mothers story. It's you, Mitsuki who is unhappy!"

Azusa held onto Mitsuki and wept. He did not know what he was saying. He just couldn't understand it. Where else did such a kind of sad truth exist? How could a person be so unhappy?  
Why? Why should it be Mitsuki? Mitsuki is so kind. So kind. Why is it all like this!  
Mitsuki patted Azusa's head, who was weeping.  
"Please don't cry, Azusa-chan," she said to Azusa in a soft tone, gently hugging him. "You see, I am not unhappy. Grandfather and Seto-sama have done well for me, and -- and at the end I have met you, Azusa-chan. So I am happy."  
"Don't say end!"  
"Darling Azusa-chan. Will you please take this tree?" she asked him.  
"What are you saying? This tree is your life, isn't it? And I told you, I can't hear this tree's

voice."  
"You are. You really are hearing..."

Laying her hands on Azusa's cheeks, she slowly let him turn to her.  
"I was always watching you, Azusa-chan, for a long, long time. Ever since you came to Jurai."  
"Mitsuki! Your eye!" exclaimed Azusa "It's the Royal tree's." Azusa found that Mitsuki's right eye was made from a gem of the sap of the Royal tree.  
"Yes, for a long time, I was -- watching you."

The strength in her hands on Azusa's cheeks failed and they dropped down along his face. Grabbing them, Azusa cried out, "Mitsuki! Oh, Mitsuki!"  
"Please take me, Azusa-chan. You told me that you would show me the outside world before, didn't you?" Mitsuki said in a weak voice.  
"I will take you with me! If you want to go, Mitsuki, then I'll take you anywhere! Please..."  
To Azusa's words, Mitsuki smiled happily.  
"Azusa-chan -- Azusa-chan... I -- love..."  
And she quietly closed her eyes.  
Azusa shook his head as if shaking off the truth.  
"It's not true! No, it can't be. No, no! Please open your eyes. I'll take you, I will! Please! Open your eyes, Mitsuki.-- Mitsuki!"  
Azusa held Mitsuki's cold hands while time passed. The sun began to set and the rubious light of the evenfall covered them. On Azusa's swollen eyes and cheeks, the marks of his tears were traced. Azusa continued watching Mitsuki's face with no will to move away.  
Then, he suddenly raised his head. A sound, or rather music came to him, a tune which he had heard somewhere before. The beautiful and light melody gently poured into his ears.  
"That music. Its the one Mitsuki was playing..."  
Small lights ran and spread between the trees and its sound was the music Azusa heard.

"The Royal tree. I see. So, you too are..."

Lifting his face, Azusa lost himself in the melody of which the trees played and watched the stars starting to twinkle.  
"I will take you, Mitsuki," he said at last. "It's a promise. I will, together with this tree, together for ever."

Azusa stood up and walked into the 'uro' of the Royal tree carrying Mitsuki with him in his arms. Inside the 'uro', a crystal pond of its sap lay, which looked like a spring. There he laid

Mitsuki, and she sank down into the crystal without a sound. Her gentle voice, her lonely smile, all of the minds in her heart melted into the tree. When Mitsuki's hand, which he was holding sank, a tear ran down from Azusa's eye.  
"Mitsuki..."  
When he came out from the 'uro', the sun had already set and it was dark outside. The full moon shining in the firmament lighted the landscape.  
"The moon. The sealing of the fog."  
Gazing at the moon, it reminded Azusa of the fairy tale that Mitsuki had told him. The story of the god of the water, who hid the goddess of the moon by the sealing of the fog.  
"Fog (kiri), ...Sealing (to)..." whispered Azusa in a small voice. "Kirito."

That was what he decided to name the tree. He would live together with the tree, together with Mitsuki, for ever.

Jurai(part5)

A few days after Azusa and Funaho arrived home, the King of Jurai passed away. With his demise, the several thousand years of his reign came to an end. After his funeral, Azusa was to be selected as the next King of Jurai. However, a problem occurred when he declared he would take Funaho as his first wife.

Azusa was already affianced to Misaki, Utsumi and Seto's daughter. If he had chosen her as his first wife and Funaho as his second there would have been no problem, but he had not. Utsumi was angry with Azusa, as he loved Misaki greatly, and refused to support him. This gave Amaki Shyuzan a chance to be the next king, and the argument continued for days.

On the other hand, Funaho was having a hard time in Jurai. The cultural difference was so huge, and the lessons for a queen and the physical conditioning were long and strenuous. Those who did not acknowledge her were many, and when she was alone in her room, she sometimes wept. But the meeting with Seto and Misaki eased her distress.

Funaho and Misaki(part6)

On this day, Funaho was crying on her bed wishing she was back home, when she heard a small voice call to her.  
"One-chan. Hey, one-chan!"  
"Ah?" Funaho raised her head and found a little girl looking into her face.  
"Hey, one-chan. Why are you crying?"  
The girl had her blue hair wrapped up behind her, and looked to Funaho like her younger sister.  
"You are - ?"  
"Misaki. Why are you crying? Does your stomach ache?"

Empathizing with Funaho, tears appeared in the girls eyes. Seeing this, Funaho recovered her kindness and smiled.  
This was the first meeting of Funaho and Misaki, who were said to be closer than real sisters.  
Sitting beside Funaho, Misaki showed a cute smile and spoke to her.  
"They say that I'm going to be Azusa-chan's first wife."  
"Then you should be, Misaki-chan."  
"Yes."  
"My name is Funaho. Nice to meet you."  
"I know. You are going to be first queen too, aren't you? Just the same as me."  
The first and the second, that was the main point of the matter, but for Misaki it seemed that queens are all first queens. Misakis simple thoughts on the matter made Funaho's heart light.  
"By the way, Misaki-chan, how did you get into this room? I didn't feel the door was opened."  
"From here," she said to Funaho. Misaki got down from the bed and walked up beside the window and jumped on the window frame.

Worried to what she is going to try next, Funaho called to her.  
"Wa-- wait a second, Misaki-chan."  
"Ha!" Crying out, Misaki disappeared.  
"Nooooo! Misaki-chan!"

Screaming in terror, Funaho rushed to the window. As a candidate for Azusa's wife, Funaho's room was located in the top area of the Jurai imperial palace. Looking down from the window, Funaho was about to faint.  
"One-chan. I'm here," a voice sounded, and Funaho found Misaki waving her hand from the window above.  
"Be careful, Misaki-chan. Don't move. I'll call for someone," Funaho called to her.  
"It's ok." And Misaki disappeared from the window and appeared in front of Funaho again.

"See?"  
"You are like a monkey -."  
"I'm not a monkey. Ha ha ha ha."  
To Misaki's innocent laughter, Funaho herself began to laugh, too.  
A few minutes later, informed by the maid who had heard their laughter, Seto came to the room.

"Excuse me, Funaho-dono," Seto said.  
"Oh, mother!" Misaki showed a delighted face, but Seto looked back at her in a rather strict way. Funaho thought she had done something wrong and braced herself, though she did not

know that Setos expression was usually a bit keen.  
"Please accept my apology, Funaho-dono. I am sorry my daughter has disturbed you."

"Er-, not at all," not knowing how to answer, Funaho replied in a dry manner.  
"So! I know you came in from the window, didn't you?' Seto said facing Misaki.  
"Yes. One-chan said that I was like a monkey," Misaki answered in a cheerful smile.  
"Mo-nkey?" Seto looked back to Funaho, who blushed.  
Seto didn't know exactly what the word 'monkey' meant, but figured out Funahos meaning. Seto gave a big laugh.  
Watching Seto laugh in so similar a face as Misakis, Funaho realized that she must be the person whom Azusa called a 'grimalkin', and felt at ease.  
"Hmmm, hahahahaha!" Misaki laughed out too.  
"This is good..." Seto laughed, then suddenly turning strict again, "...of course not!"

Seto began to spank Misaki.

"You rolled up Mama and entered someone's room who you've never met before -- from a window! Oh, you naughty girl!"  
"Ouch, ouch! Mother!" squalled the little girl.  
Funaho could not stand it.

"Oh, Seto-sama! Please do not scold her so much. She really made me feel -- better."  
Facing Funaho, Seto realized what the young woman was facing and how she must be feeling. Showing a smile, Seto lay Misaki on the floor and said, "Out of consideration of Funaho-dono's wish, I will stop -- this time."  
"Muuu..." Misaki looked up her mother, her eyes filled with tears and frowning, but Seto ignored her.  
She said to Funaho, "By the way, this is the first time we have talked together like this,

is it not?'  
"Yes. But I have heard about you from Azusa-sama."  
"Grimalkin."  
"What?" Funaho asked her in surprise.  
"Did Azusa-chan not call me that?"  
"Oh, er -- Yes, though he looked happy when he was talking about you and... Oh!"

Funaho realized that she had admitted that Azusa had called Seto such a name.  
But Seto only laughed and hugged Funaho. "Phhhh-- Hahahaha. You really are honest and nice."  
"I -- I am sorry," Funaho apologized, but this made Seto laugh louder.  
"Ahhhhh! Mother, it's not fair! Misaki, too!"

Feeling kept aside, Misaki cut into Seto and Funaho. For Funaho, this was the first time she had felt comfortable since she came to Jurai, except when meeting with Azusa.  
Since then, Misaki began to visit Funaho often to play.

Jurai(part 7)

Sometime later, Funaho and Misaki were called by the Royal trees telepathically and the ceremony for selecting the tree was held. Passed to the second generation step, they could not find the tree that was calling to them and they moved to the next transporter. There they, including Azusa, Seto and Kotono as a witness, were transferred to an area they had never visited before. It was not the first generation room. Various kinds of Royal trees were standing there, one having flowers made of sap all over, one standing under the water, one all crystallized, and so on. The tree that called Funaho and Misaki was there. A twin, two trees standing beside each other. Each was typed as a second generation. If both synchronized perfectly, the power was equal to that of a first generation. Moreover, as each could generate three light-hawk wings, it could be said that they had more power than the first generation trees.

Having been accepted by the second generation Royal tree, the ceremony of Funaho turned out well and she was granted the right to be first queen. A fact (which was only told to the top officials of Jurai) was discovered later that helped to clinch the decision: Funaho was one of the race of Masaki, descended from the younger sister of the first King of Jurai.

As mourning for the previous king ended, Azusa became the new King of Jurai.

6 years later (6 years into Azusas reign)

The marriage between Azusa and Funaho, who was now 20 years old, was held. Also the ceremony for the engagement of Azusa and Misaki was held and the party was palatial. Misaki had a wonderful talent of martial arts and won all the tournaments. Showing a merry character, she became the idol of the Jurai people. Many interviews were held with her, and each time she told them how much she loved Funaho. For this reason, the prejudice against Funaho was diminished slowly. In the beginning, there were many nasty questions about the Earth-woman, but when a reporter from a TV station who was related to Shyuzan asked a cruel question about her, Misaki started to cry. The station was seen as villainous, and was almost closed down by Misakis fans. After this, no one asked such questions. To tell the truth, the head of the largest fan club of Misaki was her father Utsumi.

4 years later (10 years into Azusas reign)

Funaho's first son, Yosho was born. This won her more popularity, and the people came to love her. As she was paired with Misaki, the more Misaki became popular, the more Funaho became too.

5 years later (15 years into Azusas reign)

The marriage between Azusa and Misaki, who was now 19 years old, was held.

3 years later (18 years into Azusas reign)

The ceremony of selecting the Royal tree was held for the 8 year old boy, Yosho. Called by the tree as his mother Funaho was, he received a first generation Royal tree, "Funaho". At the same time, Misaki's first daughter Aeka was born.

4 years later (22 years into Azusas reign)

The ceremony for the engagement of Yosho, now 12 years old, and Aeka, 4 years old, was held. This was done by the wishes of both of their mothers, Funaho and Misaki. What a selfish thing of parents, but Aeka was pleased.

7 years later (29 years into Azusas reign)

Misaki's second daughter Sasami was born.

The time of fate was near--

And 3 years later (32 years into Azusas reign)  
The happening which changed the course of history occurred.  
The planet Jurai was attacked by the space pirate called the "Destroyer"- Ryoko and Ryo-ohki.  
This was 700 years before the time of Masaki Tenchi.

URO: A room, hole in a tree. Like that where Tenchi and Sasami jumped into in OVA 2. Or from where Aeka came out in the beginning of OVA 2.

ONE-CHAN: Means 'elder sister' in Japanese. We call our elder sister this way always and not by name. Just like Sasami calling Ayeka as 'One-sama' or Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washu and Tenchi as 'Ryoko one-chan', 'Mihoshi one-chan', 'Washu one-chan' and 'Tenchi oni-chan'. (oni-chan means elder brother.)

MAMA: Not French. As you all well know it is the name of the lady who also was looking after Sasami (OVA 9).


End file.
